This invention relates to a decorative lamp assembly which provides unique electronically-generated light displays.
Devices which display electronically-generated light phenomena are well known. Early light phenomena-developing lamps were developed along with the development of continuous sources of high potentials. Nikola Tesla demonstrated the ability to produce light effects from gas discharges in various gas filled vessels through the use of induce electrical currents generated in the vessels. Neon and fluorescent lights are commercial products which utilize the aforesaid electronically generated light effects produced in a gaseous medium.
The aforesaid discoveries have resulted in the production of various forms of decorative lamps such as the xe2x80x9cEYE OF THE STORMxe2x80x9d, and others. One, William P. Parker, has obtained a number of U.S. patents that describe various aspects of such decorative lamps. The effects that are created in the lamps are largely the result of the gas mixtures and the pressure inside of the lamp vessels which contain the gas mixtures.
I have discovered that certain inert gas mixtures, when incorporated in a lamp vessel or envelope at certain pressures, can produce new visual effects when stimulated by an electrical current source of the sort described in the prior art.
This invention relates to a decorative lamp assembly which contains novel mixtures of gases that serve to produce different visual phenomena when subjected to electrical currents. The lamp assemblies include a base which houses the electrical components of the lamp, and a glass envelope which contains the gas mixtures and other components of the lamps. The glass envelope can be formed in a number of different configurations which are chosen to enhance the visual light effects which occur inside of the envelope. With one gas mixture that produces a wandering arc light effect, the envelopes are preferably formed in a curlicue configuration so that the arc will follow a spiral or curlicue path in the envelope. With another gas mixture that creates a branched and leafy, or firefly-appearing visual light effect, I prefer to utilize an envelope configuration which has a natural appearance, and is preferably shaped like a mushroom or a jelly fish.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a decorative lamp assembly which includes a transparent envelope that contains a mixture of gases which when subjected to an electrical current will create different visual effects that are visible through the envelope.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a decorative lamp assembly of the character described wherein the visual effects are moving effects in the envelope.
It is another object of this invention to provide a decorative lamp assembly of the character described wherein the visual effects comprise a wandering arc of light.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a decorative lamp assembly of the character described wherein the visual effects comprise a branched core of light with terminal leaves or fire fly-like effects.